Rancoeur d'une pierre précieuse
by TatieBella
Summary: "La phrase claque, cruelle et implacable. Elle fend l'air, brise le silence et, étonnamment, ravive l'éclat de deux paires de prunelles, trop longtemps voilées. Au milieu de cet environnement hostile et inhabituel, voilà quelque chose de courant. Alors, évidemment, ils s'y raccrochent tous les deux. Pour ne pas sombrer trop vite." COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fanfiction. J'ose espérer qu'elle vous plaira… N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions via les reviews, c'est agréable de savoir que quelqu'un nous lit !

L'émeraude accroche l'argent. Moins d'une fraction de seconde.

-Tes conneries ont assez duré.

La phrase claque, cruelle et implacable. Elle fend l'air, brise le silence et, étonnamment, ravive l'éclat de deux paires de prunelles, trop longtemps voilées. Au milieu de cet environnement hostile et inhabituel, voilà quelque chose de courant. Alors, évidemment, ils s'y raccrochent tous les deux. Pour ne pas sombrer trop vite.

-Laisse moi me tirer d'ici. Achève moi, torture moi, fais de moi ton pantin. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que je te propose, peut-être ? Je te propose le pouvoir, le pouvoir sur Celui-qui-a-survécu … Une aubaine pour un Mangemort déchu, n'est-ce pas ?! Allez, frappe moi, sale fouine, lève toi, je te dis de te lever, on a qu'à refaire un duel comme lorsqu'on avait douze ans, bon sang mais bouge toi un peu, prouve moi que le petit crétin blond platine, arrogant et à la langue acérée est toujours là, derrière cette loque ! Vas-y, crache moi ton venin ou lançons nous dans nos joutes verbales incessantes – celle-ci n'aura que l'issue, mortelle, en particulier. Et on mourra comme on l'a toujours vécu, enfin, l'un de nous mourra et l'autre deviendra dingue, ce qui en soi ne changera pas tellement de d'habitude, pas vrai ?

Les mâchoires du jeune homme à la peau pâle ne se contractent même pas, même plus sous les insultes. La voix reprend. Elle doit être habituée au mutisme profond de son « interlocuteur ». Comment expliquer, sinon, ses heures de monologue, dans ce cachot trop vide ?

-Fais croire tout ça à n'importe qui. Mais pas à moi. Il y a quelque chose d'intime dans la haine. C'est ainsi que moi, ton pire ennemi, parvient à capter la moindre de tes émotions à travers tes gestes. C'est fou, hein ? Qui l'aurait cru. En fait non. C'était assez prévisible. Je m'égare. Si tu voulais me tuer, tu l'aurais fait. Arrête de faire semblant d'avoir le regard vide, je sais bien que c'est faux. Ton objectif, c'est de tout faire sauf me fixer. Et depuis quand les Malfoy détournent le regard ? C'est vrai ça, Draco, depuis quand tu as ravalé ta putain de fierté ? Et ces règles que tu nous as rabâchées pendant des années, «Un Malfoy ne pleure pas », « Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas », « Un Malfoy ne pardonne pas » ... Elles sont passées où ? De Malfoy, tu n'as plus que la couleur de cheveux, trop claire. Ton ego a été piétiné ta fierté, brisée. Ton indépendance t'a été arrachée, ton destin, volé, tes rêves, méprisés. Tu te souviens de Dobby, l'elfe de maison à qui j'ai donné une chaussette, en deuxième année, sous les yeux de ton père ?

Le jeune homme enchainé se met à rire, sa voix se brise dans les aigus alors qu'il peine à reprendre son souffle. En moins de trois secondes, pourtant, il reprend un air sérieux, une indéfinissable lueur dans ses yeux trop verts. Il y a quelque chose d'effrayant, dans sa façon de passer d'un état à l'autre, sans prévenir. Sa voix se fait mordante. Ainsi, après des heures à parler sans obtenir une réponse, enchaîné à ce mur, face à son geôlier, il repart à la charge. Comme toujours.

-Tu l'as toujours méprisé, cet elfe, n'est-ce pas ? Le mépris malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. En fait, m'as –tu un jour, un jour seulement, écouté, Malfoy ? Un elfe - une vermine bonne à accomplir la sale besogne, pour éviter de salir tes doigts ornés de pierres précieuses. D'émeraude et de jade, surtout. Dis moi, Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui te différencie de Dobby, si ce ne sont tes fringues hors de prix, qui ne t'ont pourtant libéré d'aucune entrave ? Toi aussi, tu accomplis la sale besogne, non ? Tu dois toujours obéir à ton maître, je me trompe ? Tu dois transplaner à ses côtés quand il t'appelle ? Alors réponds, Malfoy, je t'écoute, j'attendrai jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes d'ailleurs, en quoi es-tu différent de Dobby ?

Alors que la voix du jeune homme brun s'éteint, pour la première fois depuis des heures, un regard émeraude et un regard gris s'accrochent… Longtemps. Le temps s'arrête dans la cellule. Alors, toujours sans briser le lien visuel, une voix, restée coite pendant des heures malgré les injures et les cris, s'élève.

-Faire ami-ami avec les elfes de maison, c'est bien ton genre, Potter.

Le blond crache ce dernier mot, avec tout le dédain et le mépris possibles. C'est le dégoût poussé à son paroxysme que ses lèvres jettent tandis que ses yeux restent de marbre. Un gosse – peut-on vraiment dire un homme ? - tout en contraste. Fidèle à lui-même. Il détourne le regard avant de poursuivre.

-Les elfes de maison ont une vie de misère. Je vis tous les jours dans le luxe d'une des plus riches demeures d'Angleterre, que tu as le privilège de visiter aujourd'hui.

L'effet sarcastique qu'il tente de donner à sa voix est mis à mal par le tremblement de ses mains lorsqu'il désigne les murs de l'exigüe cachot.

-Dobby y vivait aussi.

-Il vivait dans la cave, comme ses semblables. Il n'était qu'un esclave parmi tant d'autres. Je suis l'Héritier de la famille. Je suis unique. J'ai eu droit à une vie de fastes depuis ma plus tendre enfance… Et regarde où ça me mène, aujourd'hui !

Difficile de définir l'expression du blond alors qu'il prononce cette dernière phrase, lourde de sens. Il hésite, le brun le sent, il a toujours senti les failles chez lui. Alors il s'y engouffre encore une fois, peut-être même une dernière fois, parce que tout ça n'a plus rien d'un jeu.

-De nous deux, je ne suis peut-être pas le plus à plaindre. Ta cage dorée brille trop fort. Tu sais très bien que le moindre de tes gestes est rapporté à Voldemort. Tu fais partie de l'élite des serviteurs, pas vrai ? Mais as-tu vraiment le rôle le plus enviable ? Un banal serviteur se contente d'exécuter des ordres simples, qui ne mettent pas tellement en jeu son intégrité. Nettoyer une salle de torture par exemple. Un stratège sous Imperium a un rôle plus complexe. Organiser les troupes. Préparer des plans d'attaque. Un Mangemort est chargé du haut du panier, non ? Semer la terreur. Torturer, tuer, piller. Les gouverneurs font régner l'ordre, maintiennent la population sous contrôle. Mais que fait l'Héritier d'une famille de Mangemorts ayant déçu leur maître, un jeune homme de 19 ans, au physique avantageux, incapable de résister à l'Imperium et à l'autorité ? Dis moi, Malfoy … Devrais-je être honoré d'être face à la pute attitrée du grand Lord Voldemort ?

Le regard sombre et le visage fermé qui se tournent brusquement vers Potter à la fin de sa tirade font figure d'évidence : le blond ne dira plus rien. Il faut croire que le brun ne s'en formalise pas, car il poursuit.

-Hermione m'a souvent dit que je faisais trop confiance, à trop de gens, trop souvent. J'étais fier, ce jour-là, de lui affirmer que j'avais eu raison. Le vert et l'argent emmêlés au rouge et à l'or, à l'instar de nos mains quand nous avons franchi la porte de la grande salle.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, son air devient de plus en plus nostalgique. Alors qu'il ressasse ses souvenirs, son regard devient vague, il agite la tête à droite et à gauche, souriant de temps à autres d'un air tendre.

-Ce jour là, il y a eu Blaise et Théodore, persuadés que je t'avais ensorcelé. Et ensuite, il y a eu les week-end à Pré-au-lard et les rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande, il y a eu les parties de Quidditch, emmitouflés dans des robes de Serdaigle pour que Crivey ne nous reconnaisse pas, ah et tu te souviens de la fois où Romilda Vane nous a vu dans la salle de bain des préfets, et puis quand je t'ai forcé à aller voir Hagrid et ton masque de politesse qui s'est fissuré au fur et à mesure que tu croquais dans ses biscuits, et puis aussi la tête de Ron la première fois qu'il nous a surpris ensemble… Comme Crabbe et Goyle, combien de temps ils ont mis à comprendre qu'il ne fallait plus essayer de me coincer après chaque cours… Enfin, toi tu pouvais toujours, bien sûr, d'ailleurs, je n'attendais que ça…. Je ne sais plus bien quand ça a dégénéré, nous deux. Moi, à chaque fois que j'y repense, je ne vois que nos éclats de rire dans le parc, la neige sur ton nez quand on entrait chez Rosmerta, et puis après viennent des choses beaucoup moins niaises et beaucoup plus concrètes, mais jamais, absolument jamais, tes derniers mots.

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs tandis qu'il fait mine de réfléchir. Le blond n'a pas bougé, son visage n'ayant toujours pas perdu son air furieux.

-Derniers mots assez simplistes, d'ailleurs: « Je peux pas. ». Une telle éloquence m'a surpris, je veux dire, les Malfoy ne sont-ils pas toujours sensés, en plus de leur beauté capillaire légendaire et de leur élégance à toute épreuve, avoir toujours une conversation intéressante ? Ca fait quoi, Malfoy, de passer dans le lit des deux meneurs opposés d'une guerre ? Tu voulais poser des repères de chaque côté, pour assurer ton salut quelque soit le camp gagnant ? Finement joué, vraiment. Si je n'avais pas les poings liés, j'applaudirais avec admiration.

Il éclate d'un rire jaune, les traits tirés par la rancœur alors que Malfoy ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais l'autre ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Son rire a quelque chose d'hystérique, il sourit tout en crispant les mâchoires comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer, ses yeux volent d'un endroit à l'autre sans jamais se fixer. Son visage se fige sur un sourire amer quand il poursuit.

-Mais au fond, tu avais raison, hein ? T'as fait le bon choix. Aujourd'hui je vais mourir, Voldemort va gagner et tu seras du bon côté. Tu vas mener ta vie d'aristocrate, peut-être à l'avenir de compagnon du Lord Noir. Tu seras le seul à savoir les sacrifices que cela a impliqué, tu seras le seul à constater ton déclin. On admirera ton image, certes, mais on négligera ta personne . La célébrité est cruelle… J'en sais quelque chose.

Le silence plane à nouveau dans le cachot. C'est un silence douloureux, l'un de ces silences forcés, non pas par manque d'argument, mais parce que l'émotion noue la gorge de toute personne susceptible de parler.

Ils sont là comme ils l'ont toujours été. Ensemble, dans l'un de leur perpétuel face-à-face. La quête du pouvoir de l'un sur l'autre. Le désir de revanche, toujours plus grand, une haine farouche et une affection débordante.

L'Oxymore incarné.

Les cheveux bruns en pétard face à la dictature du gel pour cheveux blonds, l'or face à l'argent, l'amour face à l'indifférence, le feu face à la glace. Et l'émeraude et l'argent. Toujours.

Et soudain, venant dissiper le silence qui jusque là régnait en maître, des coups frappés avec énergie à la porte ramènent les deux hommes à la réalité.

Le blond pâlit considérablement tandis que l'autre esquisse un sourire en coin.

Son visage redevient dur, lorsqu'il affirme en accrochant deux orbes grises :

-En fait, j'ai trouvé ce qui te différenciait de Dobby, Malfoy. Une chose, une valeur que tu ne possèderas jamais. Non, je ne vais pas te faire bénéficier du vieux discours de Dumbledore, « L'amour te sauvera » et toutes ces conneries, tu as vu où ça nous a mené, l'Amour, ce putain d'amour, hein ? Je vais te parler de quelque chose de plus concret, quelque chose qui me connaît, un peu mieux. Elle est là la vérité Malfoy. Si tu fixais vraiment ton miroir quand tu te coiffes le matin, si tu le scrutais attentivement comme je t'ai scruté ces dernières heures, voilà ce que tu verrais. Un gamin un peu trop blond, un peu trop mince, qui n'a jamais été foutu d'agir, et un roi de la passivité, un souverain de l'immobilité. T'es pas foutu de bouger pour changer les choses, toi tu subis et tu exécutes. Magnifique vie en perspective. Le héros dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas moi.

Les coups à la porte se répètent, plus forts cette fois.

-Le héros, c'est celui qui surprend tout le monde en faisant l'inverse de ce qu'on attend de lui, pour défendre une cause qu'il croit juste. Le héros, c'est Dobby et tu le sais. Si tu as une putain de gueule d'héros, tu n'en as pas l'étoffe. Ta lâcheté conduira à ta perte.

Il fixe la porte qui vacille dangereusement puis sourit, d'un sourire un peu inquiétant, un peu fou, le sourire non pas d'un condamné, mais d'un stratège brillant. S'il savait.

Les mots du brun ont bouleversé l'autre, mais il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Le blond se met à trembler, secoué de spasmes qu'il est incapable de maitriser. Plus pâle que jamais, il voit la porte sortir de ses gonds, et recule d'un pas pour finir accolé au mur. Le brun le regarde d'un air consterné et soupire.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, _trésor_ ?

Au même moment, Bellatrix Lestrange fait son entrée dans la cellule.

Et c'est l'argent qui accroche l'émeraude. Pour la première fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de Rancœur d'une pierre précieuse. J'espère qu'il vous plaira… N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire partager vos impressions ! Je serais absente cette semaine, je ne sais donc pas quand je pourrais écrire la suite, mais le délai ne sera pas très long !

Depuis que la porte s'est refermée sur une volée de capes noires, semblable au plus mauvais des présages, le silence s'approprie à nouveau la cellule. Silence en totale opposition avec l'arrivée brutale de Bellatrix, au travers de laquelle les deux jeunes hommes avaient perçu, entre deux vociférations indistinctes, le lourd poids d'une menace.

-Plus qu'une heure, hein, Malfoy ? Cela dit, tes potes les Mangemorts sont beaucoup plus généreux que ce à quoi je m'imaginais. Te laisser une heure de plus pour m'achever, alors que tu es ici muet et perdu dans tes pensées depuis que le soleil est levé… On voit que tu as une certaine influence. Enfin, que tu as un entourage puissant, et même très puissant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Alors, encore une fois, l'enchaîné éclate d'un rire faux et sans joie, un rire jaune et amère un rire d'une rancœur à peine dissimulée. Parce que derrière l'éclat se cache le poids, l'Enclume, des souvenirs. Souvenirs qu'il n'arrive pas à rayer, souvenirs auxquels il se raccroche avec l'énergie du désespoir. A cet instant, l'Elu, le prétendu Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, n'a jamais tant ressemblé à un naufragé, s'accrochant vainement à une planche de bois décidément trop mince, dans l'espoir de ne pas couler trop vite. Il s'apprête à reprendre, mû par cette détermination farouche et bornée qui l'a toujours caractérisé, quand une voix – _Sa _voix- l'interrompt. Alors, évidemment, il ne peut plus prononcer un mot.

- Explique moi, Potter. J'ai besoin de réponses. Pourquoi tu t'obstines toujours ? Et pourquoi tu restes ? Pourquoi tu continues la lutte seul, toujours seul pourquoi tu peux pas te contenter de me haïr en silence ? J'ai tout fait pour le mériter, pourtant, tu crois pas ? Je veux dire, sans même t'impliquer personnellement, j'ai insulté tes potes, j'ai piétiné la mémoire de ta famille, j'ai toujours craché sur les Sang-de-Bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang, et surtout, surtout, je suis dans le mauvais camp. Je suis un méchant, tu comprends, un vil serpent, moi je trahis, je dénonce, j'anéantis les rêves des gentils je ne pense qu'à moi, à mon fric et à ma belle gueule, et n'essaie pas de démentir, tu sais que c'est perdu d'avance. Arrête de vouloir me faire culpabiliser, arrête de vouloir me faire éprouver des regrets. Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez de poids sur les épaules, peut être ma vie est encore trop terne pour la trépidante existence du Survivant, n'est ce pas ? Alors je réitère ma question. Pourquoi ?

Les minutes s'égrènent tandis que la clarté décline peu à peu. La cellule, le cachot se fond dans la pénombre, et ce n'est que quand l'étrange lueur du crépuscule couvre son visage, émacié, que la voix du brun fend le silence.

-Parce que moi, j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un se lève pour me défendre. Un homme, une femme, qu'importe, quelqu'un qui se serait levé face au destin qui m'était tracé, en faisant ouvrir les yeux au monde. Comment peut-on infliger ça à un gosse ? Je veux dire, j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un ouvre les yeux. Comment peut-on laisser un gamin d'onze ans porter le fardeau d'une nation ? Ce qui m'a fasciné, toutes ces années, c'est l'adoration qu'on me vouait sans pour autant tenter de me protéger alors qu'il était encore temps. Dumbledore, Sirius, les Weasley, ils disaient m'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle belle démonstration ils en ont fait. « Si tu t'ennuies, l'année de ta septième année, Harry, tu pourrais peut-être chercher des Horcruxes, je ne sais pas vraiment où ils sont, mais bon »… Quel splendide voyage scolaire ça a été ! Le père Weasley, passionné par les canards en plastique, toujours très inquiet, mais d'une utilité discutable en matière de protection, pas vrai ?

En hommage au petit garçon aux yeux verts qui n'a pas vécu assez longtemps, je me suis juré de protéger les autres. Pour que leur mémoire, à eux, persiste un peu plus. Et un jour, j'ai croisé un regard gris, perdu, larmoyant, dans des toilettes hantées par un fantôme pleurnichard, et j'ai compris que nous avions quelque chose en commun. Un manque total de contrôle.

Alors que les mots franchissent peu à peu le rempart de ses lèvres, les yeux du brun se mettent à briller, un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Une trace d'émotion qui n'émeut pas le moins du monde le blond, qui, adossé au mur près de la fenêtre, éclate d'un rire sarcastique. Mais l'allusion à Poudlard ravive quelque chose dans les prunelles grises. L'étincelle d'une complicité passée, celles qu'ont les amis de longue date avant de se retrouver.

-Oh, c'était donc ça ! N'ayant pas assez d'être le Sauveur des braves gens, le grand Harry Potter se décide aussi à défendre les Mangemorts opprimés. Comme c'est… touchant !

Cet écho à l'une des phrases prononcées, bien des années auparavant, dans un placard à balai de Poudlard les fait tous les deux sourire. Qui aurait cru que, en plein milieu d'une guerre, un ton mélodramatique volé à Rita Skeeter, verrait renaître des sourires si longtemps voilés ? Accolés chacun à un mur, se faisant face, l'hilarité les gagne peu à peu.

Et au fur et à mesure que la blancheur des dents se dévoile, que les yeux se plissent et que les rires gagnent en intensité, la pièce semble gagner en clarté. On se croirait revenu quelques mois plus tôt, avant le déclin de l'Ordre et l'apogée de Voldemort, dans une taverne retirée du Chemin de Traverse. A la lueur des bougies, attablés pour fêter dignement leurs retrouvailles, les princes de la Glace et du Feu évoquent leur passé commun, et, bien plus tard dans la soirée, dans l'appartement privé du Survivant, leur éventuel futur.

S'ils avaient su.

A l'instar de leur nostalgie, deux regards s'accrochent. Un mouvement devenu récurrent au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures. La bouche du blond se fend alors d'un sourire triste.

S'ils avaient su… Un peu plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, la machine est lancée, et avance inexorablement vers le point de collision.

-Tu n'as plus qu'une demi-heure, Dra… Malfoy. Dépêche-toi, qu'on en finisse. Enfin… Que j'en finisse.

-Pourquoi être si pressé, Potter ? N'espère pas trop, je ne compte pas me salir les mains avec toi. Tu as raison, je ne suis pas un elfe de maison. Je n'accomplirai pas la sale besog…

Le blond suffoque, pris soudainement de hoquets brutaux et incontrôlables. Ses deux mains s'approchent peu à peu de sa propre gorge tandis qu'il convulse. Une aura noire l'entoure peu à peu, contrastant dangereusement avec son teint pâle. Il ne voit pas la figure du brun, toujours enchaîné, se tordre de douleur, comme en proie à un combat intérieure. Ses yeux se révulsent alors qu'il tente désespérément, malgré les liens qui lui enserrent les poignets, d'atteindre sa cicatrice, plus rouge que d'habitude. Sous l'effet d'un dernier spasme, il rejette la tête en arrière, et la voix qui s'échappe de ses lèvres n'a plus d'humaine. Entre crissements, chuintements et sifflements divers, la chaleur ambiante semble chuter d'un coup. Un chuchotement désagréable s'élève alors. Glacial.

-Tiens tiens, mon Drake, qu'est-ce que j'apprends… Encore le gamin qui fait des siennes et te fait tourner la tête, pas vrai… Alors écoute moi bien, Malfoy, si tu espères revoir ta chère Maman un de ces jours, que ce soit bien clair : tu dis adieu et tu achèves ce petit bâtard de sang-mêlé avant que je ne me fâche _très_ fort. Et tu sais comme moi ce que ça peut donner. Pas un mot à ton _amour_, mon cœur, ou la sentence sera… mémorable. Plus qu'une demi-heure…

Face à face, les deux ex-ennemis reprennent peu à peu leur souffle.

Et quand l'émeraude accroche l'argent, le blond ne lit plus qu'une supplique dans les deux orbes vertes. Le brun articule avec difficulté :

-Draco… S'il te plaît…

Son dernier mot n'est qu'un murmure.

Murmure bien vite brisé par l'entrée fracassante d'un enchevêtrement de voiles noirs.

Le sang du Survivant ne fait qu'un tour. Mangemort. Mais il est trop faible pour amorcer le moindre geste. Il se contente donc de pousser un long soupir, préparant son visage fermé et son regard guerrier pour l'une des dernières fois de sa vie.

-BON SANG, MAIS QUAND ALLEZ VOUS CESSER DE VOULOIR JOUER LES HEROS, POTTER ?!

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

C'était celle de Rogue.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Désolée pour le retard, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers jours … Voici la suite de Rancœur d'une pierre précieuse. J'espère que vous aimerez… N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fera très plaisir, et même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul, d'ailleurs. Au moins je saurais que quelqu'un m'a lue ! :)_

**CHAP 3**

-Lève le Silencio, Severus. Maintenant.

La voix qui s'élève dans la pièce n'est en rien amicale. Pire, elle est glaciale... A la grande stupeur du Maître des Potions, resté juste là accolé à la porte, et qui lance au blond un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

-Tu penses aussi que je ne suis pas capable de m'en charger moi-même, hein ? Mon propre parrain… Après tout, je ne suis plus à ça près, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, tout ça n'aura bientôt plus d'importance… Tout ça sera bientôt fini…

En s'agrippant les mains dans les cheveux, il se met à faire les cent pas, malgré l'espace réduit dont il dispose. Sa ressemblance avec un fou, avec un forcené n'a jamais été si frappante. Le prince de Serpentard n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir, un fantôme resté hanter les décombres de Poudlard… Et en le détaillant, Severus Rogue s'interroge peu à peu. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas dormi ? Mangé, bu ? Depuis l'aube, aucun mouvement, entrée ou sortie, n'avait été noté dans la cellule – à l'exception de l'arrivée tonitruante de Bellatrix, quelques heures plus tôt.

-Je ne te comprends pas, Drago. Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras jamais tuer Potter. Ça serait contre-nature, je le sais, tu le sais, et il le sait aussi. Tu l'as bien vu se démener comme un beau diable quand je suis entré, mais est-ce que tu penses que c'est pour lui qu'il avait peur ? Réfléchis-y, Drago. Il sait qu'il est condamné –ne faites pas cette tête là, Potter, on dirait la Grosse Dame s'étouffant avec du pudding. Et pourtant, il était prêt à me sauter dessus si je t'avais voulu du mal. C'est si émouvant… Si les quantités de nourriture que servent tes elfes n'étaient pas si restreintes, j'en vomirais presque.

Cette fois-ci , c'est au blond de lancer un regard haineux au Mangemort.

-Si c'est pour te plaindre de la qualité de nos repas que tu es venu me chercher, tu trouveras Mère au salon, Severus.

-Que t'es-t-il arrivé ces deux derniers mois, Drago ? J'ai quitté un jeune homme sûr de lui et indéniablement intelligent, et je me retrouve maintenant face à une loque. A moins que ça ne soit Potter qui te fasse cet effet ? Félicitations, Potter, vous avez toujours été d'une aide et d'une utilité incroyable. Comme votre salaud de père, d'ailleurs…

Les mâchoires du brun se contractent puis s'ouvrent pour former ce qui ressemble à une injure. Alors que Rogue se tourne vers lui et esquisse un sourire moqueur, devant son inaptitude à s'exprimer clairement, le blond sort sa baguette et murmure discrètement un Finite Incantatem. Difficile de dire, par la suite, si son petit sourire en coin est dû au regard complice que lui jette le Survivant, ou s'il est plutôt provoqué par l'amplification soudaine du volume sonore de la pièce.

-MON PERE ETAIT QUELQU'UN DE BIEN !

Nouveau sourire du blond, qui affiche désormais un air passablement niais. Il doit s'en apercevoir, car à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il revêt à nouveau son masque indéchiffrable. S'ensuit l'éternelle joute verbale ayant toujours opposé Rogue et Potter. Ce son a quelque chose de réconfortant, et presque agréable, malgré son goût amer et âpre. Comme le lointain rappel d'une quiétude passée, définitivement terminée… Mais, alors que les disputes qu'il avait connues jusque là s'amplifiaient jusqu'à se muer en hurlements, celle-ci prend peu à peu le ton de la confidence et de la complicité. L'étrangeté de la situation interpelle le jeune héritier Malefoy, qui, après avoir passé plusieurs minutes plongé dans ses pensées, se tourne enfin vers les deux autres. Et ce qu'il voit le cloue sur place. Comment ROGUE et POTTER pourraient-ils parler calmement ?

D'un geste tenant plus du tic qu'autre chose, le brun tourne son regard vers lui au même instant. La lueur si caractéristique qu'il retrouve dans les prunelles émeraudes du brun le fait réaliser qui lui fait face. Même enchaîné, même affaibli, cet homme reste Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu, et qui survivra peut-être encore. Après tout, déjà gamin, rien ne pouvait l'anéantir… Pourquoi le Maître –il frissonne en pensant à lui- y parviendrait-il maintenant ? Cela fait bien longtemps que Drago ne s'est plus perdu dans des prunelles si intenses, bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas cherché à interpréter la petite étincelle y apparaissant de temps à autres. Les secondes s'égrènent, et le brun ne détourne pas le regard. Sa surprise a laissé place à un sentiment de victoire grandissant. Et, étrangement, il a la sensation de ne jamais s'être senti aussi bien depuis des années…

Insensible à la magie de l'instant, Severus Rogue les regarde avec consternation. Comment Drago Malefoy a-t-il pu tomber sous le charme de Potter, ce gamin maigrichon au culot incroyable ? Seuls ses yeux, magnifiques, ont quelque chose qu'on pourrait qualifier d'intéressant. Le vert indescriptible dont il était lui-même tombé amoureux, des décennies auparavant… Drago ne pourrait jamais tuer Potter, tout comme il n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore, c'était indéniable. Alors, Severus Rogue, Mangemort depuis des années, prit sa décision. Encore une fois, en hommage à un petit blondinet de cinq ans qui riait aux éclats dans un champ, et dont il ne reste plus une place, en hommage à la bribe d'espoir se dégageant de deux regards restés accrochés dans une cellule minuscule, et en hommage à une femme dont il n'oubliera jamais le nom, il s'engage dans le plus complexe des combats. Celui de la protection. Plongé dans ses pensées, mesurant l'impact et les conséquences futures de sa toute-nouvelle résolution, il ne réagit même pas quand des pas mesurés, puis un froissement de tissu se font entendre. Il ne réagit pas non plus au bruit d'un corps tombant doucement au sol, ni à la vue de mains serties de pierres précieuses –jades ? émeraudes ?- dans une chevelure brune, ni à celle de lèvres délicates rejoignant d'autres gercées.

Severus Rogue ne tint pas compte cette heure-là des cris et rires complices, faisant abstraction de tout, des pleurs silencieux aux paroles d'espoir venant de l'un comme de l'autre. Après avoir fermé les yeux, son esprit fatigué semble mélanger souvenir, rêve et réalité. Alors, quand parvient à ses oreilles une mélopée de « je t'aime », c'est de la voix, restée trop longtemps coite, de Lily Evans-Potter qu'il l'entend…

A son réveil, quelques minutes plus tard, le Maître de Potions n'en croit pas ses yeux. Comment a-t-il pu céder, comment a-t-il pu tolérer tant de niaiseries SOUS SES PROPRES YEUX ? La vision de son filleul et de ce morveux de Potter, encore enlacés, lui donne un haut-le-cœur. Alors, il fait la première chose lui venant à l'esprit : il hurle. Et réveille ainsi en sursaut un Harry Potter aux cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, toujours enchaîné – « Je ne peux pas te détacher… Seul Lui le peut. Pardon… »-, mais la tête confortablement installée sur le corps d'un certain blond à la posture étrange. Cette forme de confort est de courte durée puisque, à peine après avoir ouvert les yeux, le blond se dégage brusquement et tente de reconquérir un semblant de dignité… Peine perdue. Le sourire goguenard qu'affichent Rogue et Potter en dit long sur ce qu'ils pensent de son état actuel.

Alors, tous les trois éclatent simultanément d'un rire rauque, caverneux, presque guttural, avant que Rogue ne reprenne une expression neutre. Et, compte tenu du contexte actuel, cette expression a quelque chose d'inquiétant. Son visage aurait pu refléter la haine, la colère, la rancœur ou bien l'espoir, l'amusement, la moquerie que cela aurait pu se justifier. L'indifférence, signal d'alarme inquiétant dans un monde en guerre. Alors que les lèvres du Maître de Potions s'apprêtent à s'ouvrir, le blond comme le brun devinent que ce qu'il va dire risque de ne pas être agréable à entendre.

-Préparez-vous. Je repasserai dans dix minutes et toquerai discrètement à la porte. Dès lors, vous mettrez le plan prévu à exécution, Potter. Je compte sur vous... A défaut de vous sauver, peut-être que cela prolongera votre espérance de vie…

L'air scandalisé qu'affiche l'héritier Malefoy à cet instant lui donne un air particulièrement ridicule. Alors qu'il s'apprête à protester, c'est la voix de Potter qui l'interrompt.

-On ne proteste pas, Malefoy.

Pour le moins interloqué, le blond se tourne vers lui. Et avant même de pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement, deux émeraudes, animées d'une lueur déterminée, accrochent l'argent de son regard.

Alors, évidemment, plus rien n'a d'importance… pas même le cri retentissant poussé par Rogue, moins d'une seconde après qu'il ait franchi la porte de la cellule.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Excusez-moi pour ce chapitre qui a mis longtemps, très longtemps à arriver, mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ces derniers temps (j'ai quand même honte, je l'admets). J'aimerai au moins vous promettre un chapitre à la hauteur de l'attente, mais pour cela vous êtes les seuls juges ) **

**C'est –normalement- l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises ! )**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 4**

-A mon avis, ça ne prouve rien, Bella. Tu deviens complètement paranoïaque ! C'est de Severus Rogue dont on parle, l'un des hommes en qui le Maître à le plus confiance.

-Mais tu l'as entendu ! TU L'ENTENDS ! Il s'allie avec l'ennemi ! Il complote contre le maître ! C'EST UNE TRAHISON !... UN SCANDALE !

Ces derniers mots résonnent, sans que leur écho n'atteigne la moindre oreille, dans le long couloir de pierre. Au cœur de celui-ci, une femme aux cheveux frisés et aux yeux globuleux est semblable à une furie. Alors qu'elle évoque, à grand renfort de gestes, des châtiments plus sanglants les uns que les autres, un autre homme, drapé comme elle dans de longues étoffes noires, l'observe d'un air livide. Grand, élancé, il possède ce visage mince et fin d'une aristocratie passée d'âge, mais qui a conservé sa prestance. Si l'on excepte son teint blême, ses ongles rongés par l'inquiétude et ses longs cheveux filandreux, rien ne le différencie des peintures ancestrales accrochées aux murs, quelques étages plus haut.

Comme tout homme, ses pensées vagabondent. Une liberté bien trop rare, dans cet environnement, autrefois familier, devenu hostile.

… _Mais que fait-il ? tu devrais l'avoir fait tu es grand tu es fort c'est mon dernier espoir aide toi aide nous mais il survivra on l'aidera je serai fier de lui mon petit tout petit garçon avec ses larmes au bord du cœur il est grand il est fort mais que fout Rogue mais il vaincra je t'en supplie tu vas le faire je crois en toi que fait bella tuer c'est trop dur de l'aide de l'aide de l'aide de l'aide il va le faire ce n'est qu'un vaste cauchemar il pleut que fait il vas-y s'il te plaît…_

Son cheminement mental prend fin brusquement alors qu'il constate avec effarement que d'autres pensées, machiavéliques au possible, s'infiltrent dans son esprit. En face de lui, Bellatrix Lestrange, Mangemort accomplie, dangereusement mortelle, le fixe de ses yeux d'ébène, alors que dans sa tête, tout s'emmêle. Des images affreuses et cruelles s'impriment en face de ses paupières closes alors qu'il tente de faire barrière. En lettres de feu se forme alors un mot longtemps craint : _Legilimens._

Soudainement, l'intrusion se retire, presque aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était imposée. En reprenant ses esprits, Lucius Malefoy découvre avec effroi le dégoût visible sur le visage de la Mangemort. Les traits déformés par la haine, elle crache, avec tout le dédain possible :

-Tu ne vaux donc pas mieux que lui.

L'aîné Malefoy n'a pas le temps de répliquer, ni de réaliser les conséquences funestes de sa découverte, que l'autre a déjà découvert son bras, dévoilant une Marque des Ténèbres d'un noir ébène sur laquelle elle appuie un pouce au vernis écaillé. Son sourire prend soudainement une allure franchement inquiétante, elle semble se délecter de l'arrivée prochaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses côtés.

_Elle est folle. Elle est totalement folle. Et Draco, oh, Draco ! Il est toujours à l'intérieur…_

Malheureusement pour Lucius, son inquiétude est loin d'être infondée. Très vite, les Mangemorts présents dans la bâtisse entière viennent s'amasser près de la porte de la cellule 19, placée évidemment sous la plus haute des surveillances. Chose étonnante, Severus Rogue n'est pas en faction à la porte, comme il aurait dû l'être.

C'est en remarquant l'état d'hystérie incroyablement élevé de Bellatrix -pour une période sans rafle notable, bien sûr- que Lord Voldemort réalise qu'un seul évènement a pu se produire : une trahison. De quelqu'un d'important… Quoi de plus jouissif, pour une femme de l'acabit de Lestrange, que de voir un membre plus élevé hiérarchiquement qu'elle tomber plus bas que terre ?

A cet instant, le Lord paraît perplexe. Qui pourrait représenter une réelle menace pour elle ? Soudain, il semble réaliser.

Severus Rogue. Le seul à avoir pu le trahir. Lui, en qui il plaçait pourtant une confiance quasi-aveugle. Severus Rogue. Ce jeune homme pitoyable, l'ayant presque supplié d'épargner une Sang-de-Bourbe, des années plus tôt, devenu l'un de ses plus fidèles –il grimace en réalisant que l'adjectif n'est plus si approprié- serviteur. Severus Rogue. L'agent infiltré qui lui avait rapporté le moindre fait et geste de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui avait combattu à ses côtés, qui avait tué Dumbledore.

Severus Rogue… Ce traître.

En une fraction de seconde, l'atmosphère du couloir entier se glace. Les conversations enjouées se muent en un silence confus, tandis que la colère qui semble s'être emparée du Lord amplifie de seconde en seconde. Celle-ci atteint son paroxysme lorsque la porte de la cellule 19 s'ouvre sur ledit incriminé… Difficile de reconnaître, en Severus Rogue, le professeur de Potions au ton doucereux, ayant persécuté et traumatisé des centaines d'élèves, alors qu'il hurle de peur en réalisant le comité d'accueil auquel il a droit. Cet éclat ridicule, s'il suscite les rires du côté des Mangemorts, lui attire simplement un sourire méprisant du Lord, qui, d'un ton terriblement calme – trop calme ?- prend la parole.

-Ne sois pas si gêné, Severus. Ce petit… sursaut n'enlève rien à ta _valeur _! En effet, chers Mangemorts, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Severus est l'un de nos plus précieux éléments, n'est ce pas ? Un véritable petit bijou, capable de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Et, malgré son âme corrompue et ses desseins machiavéliques – qui d'autre se serait allié à notre cause avec tant de ferveur, sinon ?- Severus a su rester un homme _juste_. N'est-il pas celui qui est venu me voir, il y a un peu moins de vingt ans, en me suppliant d'épargner Lily Potter, Sang-de-Bourbe de son état, ainsi que son mari, qu'il exécrait pourtant, parce qu'il les jugeait _innocents _? Un homme juste, resté néanmoins à notre service, puisqu'il nous a tout de même révélé la date où monsieur Harry Potter quitterait Privet Drive, à ses dix-sept ans, puis en tuant Dumbledore, nous prouvant son allégeance et éteignant nos doutes.

L'attention reste coite alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres continue sa tirade élogieuse –quoiqu'un brin sarcastique-, sous les regards perplexes de l'assemblée. Quant à Rogue, s'il tente de dissimuler sa stupeur, ses sourcils restent néanmoins froncés.

_Nous sommes finis. Rogue est perdu. Et Draco… Et Draco…_

-J'ignore quand tout a dérapé, Severus. Je l'ignore vraiment. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de te laisser enseigner dans cette école. Côtoyer tant de Poufsouffles et de Gryffondors, tout au long de ces années, a dû te doter d'un sentiment, cher au vieillard qui fût Directeur quelques années plus tôt, qu'il faut éradiquer : l'Amour.

Les cris et grimaces de dégoût qui se propagent dans le couloir en une fraction de seconde amplifient peu à peu et se muent en débats passionnés –après tout, Rodolphus et Bellatrix n'étaient-ils pas sensés s'aimer, du moins un minimum, bien qu'étant Mangemorts ?- avant d'être interrompus d'un simple signe de main du Lord.

-Plutôt qu'un désir de justice, n'est-ce pas plutôt l'Amour démesuré que portait, plus jeune, Severus Rogue à la délicieuse Sang-de-Bourbe aux yeux verts, Lily Evans, qui l'a poussé à prendre sa défense ? Puis à me –à nous- rejoindre ?

A l'évocation de son amour perdu, Rogue contracte les mâchoires. Les jointures de ses mains blanchissent alors qu'elles se crispent sur ses robes, arrachant un ricanement au Lord.

-N'est-ce pas un comble, pour un Mangemort, d'avoir intégré ce rang par amour. Un paradoxe, une véritable hérésie. Il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour ici, pas en ces lieux. Vous savez ce que je pense de l'amour ? C'est un sentiment bas, vil, qui vous fera inévitablement flancher, à un moment ou à un autre. Un sentiment qui vous rend faible, et vous tend à faire des choses inconscientes. Dans notre quête, nous nous devons d'être forts, indestructibles, sans aucune faille. C'est pourquoi, dès la formation de nos plus jeunes recrues, ceux-ci se doivent d'être sans pitié. C'est en partie pour cette raison que le jeune Malefoy fut choisi pour achever Albus Dumbledore. Pour lui _apprendre_ ! Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il faut faire dans une école ? Mais bien sûr, comme vous le savez, Severus est intervenu. Alors…

Il éclate alors d'un rire suraigu, proche de la démence. En l'observant, on pourrait presque voir l'ombre de Bellatrix, quelques minutes plus tôt. Le Maître a l'air fier de son discours, qui n'était, comme l'ont très vite remarqué ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles, qu'une machination pour ménager le suspense. Quelque chose d'important s'apprête à être dévoilé.

A cette seule pensée, Lucius Malefoy devient livide, ou du moins, plus encore qu'auparavant. Si le nom de son fils a été annoncé, cela n'a rien d'anodin. Et, alors que Lord Voldemort annonce d'un ton théâtral le point de chute de son fabuleux discours, il manque de défaillir.

-Il va falloir _réapprendre _à Draco, qui semble s'être montré quelque peu… _dissipé_, ces temps-ci. Il lui faut donc un _professeur,_ pour certifier que sa démarche est correcte, son père – les parents et les enseignants ne doivent-ils pas travailler en étroite collaboration ?- ainsi qu'un public prêt à l'acclamer. Il a besoin de soutien, n'est-ce pas ? Et quel héros ce sera… Tuer Harry Potter. Mais les _examens_ sont minutés. Il y a des sanctions si on les rate, ou si l'on dépasse le temps imparti. Ici, nous parlons d'un examen à issue mortelle. Allons, Severus, ne comprends-tu pas ? Nous allons, tous autant que nous sommes, entrer dans la fameuse cellule 19. Tu regarderas les deux personnes encore vivantes pour qui tu serais prêt à me trahir, pour la dernière fois, avant que Malefoy n'achève Potter. Et s'il n'y parvient pas, hé bien… Je serais contraint d'achever les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous autres découvrirez à quel point j'avais raison en disant que l'Amour rend faible, en voyant Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue, ex-Mangemorts puissants, coupables de trahison, hurler à la mort en contemplant deux cadavres blanchâtres…

_Tu ne peux pas mourir…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous**

**Ça y est, c'est la fin de Rancœur d'une pierre précieuse… Merci à tous pour votre lecture ! Faites moi part de vos impressions quant à cette fin via les reviews, si le cœur vous en dit.**

**CHAPITRE 5**

La sueur perle à grosses gouttes sur la nuque du plus jeune Malefoy.

_Il_ est là.

Le maître lui fait face, avec ce rictus mauvais qu'il arborait toujours avant que… Non, il ne peut pas penser à cela, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il vient de passer un moment magnifique avec un jeune brun qui les inspecte du regard, avec cette contracture des mâchoires, ces yeux fulminant de rage, tremblant de colère. Néanmoins, Drago Malefoy ne peut réprimer un frisson.

Ledit rictus n'a jamais, jamais été synonyme de bon moment. Et à en croire la lueur particulièrement malsaine qui brille dans les yeux rouges qui le scrutent, cela risque d'être pire que tout…

Ce n'est qu'au raclement de gorge de son père que le blond réalise que le Lord n'est pas venu seul. A vrai dire, presque tous les Mangemorts présents au Manoir se trouvent ici rassemblés, dans les quelques mètres carrés de la cellule réservée au Survivant. Alors, sentant le poids de tous les regards posés sur lui, Drago Malefoy n'a d'autre choix que d'incliner la tête en direction de Lord Voldemort.

-Maître.

-_Drago_.

Prononcé par le Lord d'un ton doucereux et absolument dérangeant, le simple prénom de son fils manque de retourner l'estomac de Lucius Malefoy. Et cette impression semble partagée par un homme entravé au mur d'en face, qui, en se débattant avec hargne, rappelle, inconsciemment, sa présence à l'ensemble de l'assemblée. Plus de la moitié lui lance un regard étonné, comme si le châtiment promis à Lucius et Severus avait plus de valeur que la mort imminente du Survivant.

Même Voldemort arque un sourcil étonné –Potter grimace en reconnaissant l'expression typiquement Malefoyenne- avant de sourire davantage encore.

-Tellement pris dans mes _préparatifs, _(à ces mots, les deux inculpés blêmissent), j'en aurais presque oublié Monsieur Harry Potter, qui nous fait, à nouveau, l'honneur de sa présence. Monsieur Harry Potter, donc, qui devait, si mes souvenirs sont bons, être tué par _mon_ jeune Drago, ici présent.

La rage dans les yeux du Survivant semble avoir décuplé en un dixième de seconde. Deux prunelles. Deux flammes destructrices dans une émeraude en fusion. Lui qui ne s'était jamais attaché à la nature des mots, voit son envie de vivre ravivée par l'emploi d'un simple adjectif possessif. Etonnant.

Ses mots ont eu l'effet escompté, Voldemort le voit. Aussi poursuit-il sa tirade avec un sourire en coin.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-ce pas encore fait, _trésor_ ? Non pas que je t'en veuille, mais nous avions d'autres _choses_ de prévues, cette après-midi…

La terreur lisible dans les yeux de l'héritier Malefoy n'égale que de peu le dégoût et l'horreur que reflètent ceux de Rogue et de Lucius. Quant à Potter, il ferme les yeux. Très fort.

-Tu sais à quel point je t'apprécie pour tes nombreuses _qualités_, Drago. Néanmoins, il te manque deux choses essentielles : l'indifférence et l'obéissance. Peut-être est-ce dû à ton âge, ou du moins partiellement. Mais il n'y a pas de pardon pour Lord Voldemort, et très peu de secondes chances. Au vu de tes bons et loyaux _services_ à mes côtés, j'ai décidé, malgré ton cruel échec quant au meurtre de Dumbledore et à ton inactivité depuis plus de huit heures, de te laisser le choix.

Ou tu appliques ma volonté et tu abats Potter, ici et maintenant, mettant fin à une histoire qui n'a pas lieu d'être –car je ne suis pas prêteur, Potter. Ou alors, tu persistes dans cette voie sans issue, tu refuses de le tuer de ta main, et tu me regardes mettre à mort, non seulement ton _Sauveur _raté, mais aussi ton père et notre cher Severus. Et alors, après quelques Doloris, tu me supplieras de t'achever, n'ayant plus de raison de vivre. Mais je ne te tuerais pas. Parce qu'il faut t'_apprendre_, Draco. Que l'Amour n'a pas lieu d'être quand on peut être fort. Et tu te repentiras d'avoir aimé des années durant. Parce qu'on n'oublie jamais. Demande à ton parrain…

Draco Malefoy avait toujours eu la peau pâle. Parfois il fut blême. Mais à l'instant présent, il est purement et simplement blanc.

Blanc. La couleur des anges, et des nuages au paradis, songe Harry Potter. Il avait toujours su que son heure viendrait tôt ou tard, et que jamais il ne gagnerait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et encore moins si jeune...

L'idée que ce soit Drago qui le tue le réconforte, un peu. Au moins les Doloris lui seront-ils épargnés…

-Accio Baguettes de Lucius et de Severus. Au cas où l'un de vous tenterait un acte inconsidéré… Il s'agit là de votre seul châtiment, messieurs. Estimez-vous en heureux….

Draco, nous attendons.

Alors, lentement, Draco Malefoy lève sa baguette. Ses doigts, moites, s'agrippent fermement à l'aubépine.

_C'est lui ou c'est tous. Je ne peux pas tout perdre. Je ne peux pas les perdre..._

Il lève alors les yeux vers celui qu'il pointe. Sa _cible_.

C'est un véritable torrent d'émotions qui se déverse alors dans les méandres de son esprit. Réduire à néant son point d'ancrage, n'est-ce pas, quelque part, s'autoriser la noyade ? Se suicider…

L'idée du suicide l'effleure. Et puis il réalise que cette idée est stupide. Ce n'est pas en se détournant qu'on devient un héros.

_« Le héros, c'est celui qui surprend tout le monde en faisant l'inverse de ce qu'on attend de lui », _avait dit Potter.

Tous s'attendent à ce qu'il échoue. A nouveau. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy décide d'être un héros. Sa prise se raffermit sur sa baguette.

L'argent accroche désespérément l'émeraude, dans un dernier adieu. Le petit sourire triste qu'affiche le Survivant l'aurait fait douter si ses prunelles n'avaient pas eu cet air de défi. A cet instant, Drago sait qu'ils pensent tous les deux à leur conversation d'il y a quelques heures. Des _héros_.

L'idée qu'ils songent tous les deux à la même chose au même instant met étrangement mal à l'aise le blond. Un souvenir, lointain, d'une complicité passée. Et esquissée à nouveau, quelques heures auparavant, dans une cellule vide… Pour la première fois, il se surprend à se remémorer des moments futiles, comme une sortie commune à Pré-au-Lard un soir d'octobre, quatre ans auparavant –Potter avait même une feuille morte coincée dans la capuche de sa robe- ou un cours de divination où leur fou rire avait mis Trelawney hors d'elle.

Pour l'héritier Malefoy, revoir ces souvenirs, c'est contraster avec le gamin froid et distant qu'il avait toujours été. C'est accepter d'avoir des sentiments et de ressentir des émotions, aussi étranges soient-elles.

Peut-être est-ce ça, devenir un homme. Accepter de lâcher prise.

Alors, sa main tremble plus fort que jamais. Son corps est pris de soubresauts, les sanglots meurtrissent sa gorge dans une vaine tentative d'être refoulés. Ses yeux crient, son cœur pleure, il lutte en vain. Sa tête se secoue par spasmes alors qu'une litanie de mots insensés coule de ses lèvres.

Se noyant dans leurs larmes, ses yeux s'accrochent désespérément à l'émeraude rassurante… sa voie de salut.

Doucement, les lèvres lui faisant face articulent un « vas-y » muet, alors que Lucius Malefoy l'a crié, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Les ricanements qui s'élèvent de part et d'autre de la pièce se perdent dans le silence. Le moment est solennel. C'est un fait connu : les mises à mort fascinent.

Les yeux rivés sur une scène déchirante qui les ravit, aucun des Mangemorts présents ne remarque que Severus Rogue s'est lentement approché de Drago Malefoy.

Sa décision est prise depuis longtemps. Le Lord avait eu raison : il aime ces deux gamins. Le simple fait de l'admettre lui retourne l'estomac, mais celui de l'admettre _maintenant_ lui retourne le cœur. Tant de temps perdu, gâché, envolé à jamais…

Mais il doit rester fort.

Il le doit, en hommage à l'homme qui lui a fait confiance, un peu moins de vingt ans auparavant, en le désignant comme parrain. Il le doit en hommage à une jeune fille rousse, aimée plus que de raison, et morte par sa faute. Il le doit enfin, en hommage à ce grand blond au regard éperdu et à la main tremblante, et en hommage à cet autre, l'entravé au regard fougueux, le guerrier aux mains liées.

Severus Rogue a conscience des conséquences futures de son acte. Qu'il perdra toute estime, sympathie ou même indifférence. Il devra y renoncer, redescendre plus bas que terre et lâcher sa suprématie.

Peut-être est-ce ça, être un homme. Accepter de lâcher prise.

En observant le jeune Malefoy ne serait-ce qu'une demie seconde, il est évident qu'il ne parviendra jamais à achever Harry Potter. C'est la constatation que fait son père alors que les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Quoi de plus tragique, pour lui, que de voir son fils enrôlé dans une guerre qui n'est pas la sienne, pion malmené d'un combat vain qui lui arrache le cœur, à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Lucius Malefoy réalise alors qu'il va mourir.

Il s'en fiche. Ce ne sont pas, ce ne sont plus les idéaux pour lesquels il s'était battu jadis. Pour Drago, tuer Potter, ce serait se tuer lui-même. Le poids des remords le dévasterait… Il imagine son fils, constamment hanté par le souvenir glacé d'un Potter imaginaire. Il frissonne… La mort est un choix préférable.

Le temps semble suspendu dans la cellule exigüe.

Le silence ambiant n'est brisé que par les sanglots des Malefoy et la respiration des Mangemorts. Quant à Severus Rogue, il pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son filleul. _Pour la dernière fois…_

Il parvient à capter l'attention de Potter, qui hoche gravement la tête avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste. L'échange a duré moins d'une seconde, le visage de Potter s'est à nouveau tourné vers Malefoy.

_C'est le moment d'être un homme, Severus._

Alors, doucement, Severus Rogue recouvre la main tremblante de son filleul de la sienne. Les Mangemorts ricanent devant cette étrange preuve de tendresse. Mais le Maître des Potions n'en a cure. Il murmure des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille de Draco tandis que son regard de jais accroche l'émeraude sur le visage du fils de Lily Evans.

Lentement, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, Severus Rogue agite doucement la baguette de Drago Malefoy pour le guider, comme un certain Harry Potter avait aidé des dizaines d'élèves à produire le sortilège du Patronus dans la Salle sur Demande, lors de sa cinquième année.

Avec un long mouvement du poignet, la voix rouée par l'émotion, il prononce dans un souffle :

-_Avada Kedavra_.

Et lorsque le sort le frappe en pleine poitrine, un _« Je t'aime » _suraigu s'échappe des lèvres de Potter. Un « Je t'aime » qui aurait pu aussi bien appartenir à Harry qu'à Lily. Alors, tant Malefoy, les yeux écarquillés, que Rogue, les traits tirés, tentent de happer le dernier éclat des émeraudes.

Le corps du blond s'affaisse au même rythme que celui du Survivant. Affalé au sol, il fixe avec une haine indescriptible Rogue. Le dégoût, le mépris, l'amertume, la rancœur.

Si l'émeraude s'était ternie, tout était de sa faute.

Les pierres précieuses n'ont-elles pas toujours suscité la convoitise des hommes ?

Maintenant seul dans la cellule, Rogue, le visage inondé de larmes, se raccroche désespérément au cadavre dont les yeux sont toujours grand ouverts. S'agrippant à la robe rapiécée du sorcier vaincu, fixant son visage, il murmure :

_« C'est comme te perdre une seconde fois… »_

**Voilà la fin de Rancœur… J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre final - ou du moins que vous ne me frapperez pas. **

**J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu, et à bientôt, peut-être…. )**

Tatie Bella


End file.
